Just a Sliver of Light
by nourann
Summary: Une étude de personnage - une série de drabbles et doubles drabbles basés sur le 1x21, "Many Happy Returns". Contient des références à d'autres épisodes de la saison 1. Ils se suivent, mais sont trop disjoints pour être considérés comme une histoire. TRAD.
1. Chapter 1

Salut, bande de gens ! (Ok, j'ai _beaucoup trop_ regardé what the cut...^^)

Bref, ceci est donc la traduction d'une série de drabbles écrits par PapayaK. L'original est ici:

s/11224268/1/Just-a-Sliver-of-Light

Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de Person of Interest ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction. L'histoire originale ne m'appartient pas non plus.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'âme de John était un endroit très sombre. L'avait été pendant très longtemps.

Auparavant, ce n'était pas le cas - Auparavant, il n'y avait que des ombres. Des ombres qui voltigeaient - qui grandissait quand il partait en mission et qui s'effaçaient quand il retournait à la maison voir Jessica.

 _Jessica._ Son Soleil - la Douce Brise qui chassait les ombres. Qui le faisait rire, librement et sans retenue; qui le rendait heureux - plein d'espoir.

Jessica - la Lumière qui tenait les ombres à distance.

Mais les ombres grandirent. Mission après mission, elles devinrent plus dures à dissiper. Et il y avait tellement de temps loin du Soleil, loin d'elle.

Le Soleil ne devrait pas être voilé. Il devrait être libre. Il ne mérite pas d'avoir le poids - la responsabilité de chasser les ombres - de combattre les ténèbres.

C'était _à lui_ de combattre les ténèbres. Pas à elle.

Alors il libéra le Soleil. Il le laissa briller sans l'entrave des ombres.

Du moins c'est ce qui pensait.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, parce que quelqu'un a trouvé le premier chapitre trop court...^^

Avec la rentrée, je ne sais pas trop quand je posterais la suite.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mais ensuite il marcha dans les ténèbres.

Mais ensuite il _devint_ les ténèbres. Il devint un monstre.

Et parce qu'il était devenu un monstre, il ne fut pas là pour sauver le Soleil. Il ne fut pas là pour sauver Jessica.

Le Soleil s'éteignit. Il n'y avait que les ténèbres. Il n'y avait que le monstre.

Il attendait que les ténèbres s'achèvent, mais pas dans les lueurs de l'aube. Il attendait sa mort. Il pensa à des façons de mourir. Il _serait_ mort si ses compétences n'étaient pas intervenues - presque d'elles-mêmes - et l'avaient gardé en vie.

Mais ensuite ?

Un millionnaire étrange, triste, secret et génial apparut. Il lui tendit une allumette et lui suggéra que _si_... s'il choisissait de l'allumer, peut-être... peut-être que les ténèbres ne seraient plus si lourdes.

Alors il l'alluma.

Et il apprit qu'il n'était pas les ténèbres, pas _complètement_ , contrairement à la formation qu'il avait reçu, à ce qu'on lui avait dit et appris. Il y _avait_ un éclat de lumière.

Il n'était que _majoritairement_ un monstre. Les ténèbres s'accrochaient encore. Il ne _serait jamais_ un 'homme bien'.

Mais Harold lui avait donné une lumière.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

John n'aurait jamais cru que la lumière avait été là depuis le début - qu'il fallait juste le lui rappeler.

Mais c'est ce que Harold avait vu quand il avait regardé... étudié... analysé l'ancien soldat, devenu un agent puis un espion grillé.

Il avait vu que la seule chose que John avait toujours voulu faire était protéger.

 _"Pourquoi moi ?"_

 _"Je vous ai observé pendant longtemps, John."_

 _..._

 _"Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin d'un psychologue... ou d'un groupe de soutien... ou de pilules..."_

 _"De quoi ais-je besoin ?"_

 _"Vous avez besoin d'un but."_

Les actions de Harold avaient failli _éteindre_ la flamme: la machine de Harold l'avait envoyé en mission. L'ordinateur portable de Harold l'avait amené à Ordos.

Et, par conséquent, c'était les actions de Harold qui l'avait empêché de rejoindre Jessica à temps.

Alors maintenant, c'était Harold qui était venu et lui avait rappelé que le feu brûlait toujours; Harold qui lui avait redonné une partie de ce qu'il avait perdu.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde ! Enfin le chapitre 4 :) Merci pour les reviews ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

La Lumière flambait. Elle était minuscule mais intense, brillante, alimentée par _tout_ ce qui s'était produit auparavant.

oO0Oo

John avait pensé que, _peut-être_ , les autres l'avait aperçu. Finch particulièrement, mais Carter, même Fusco, avaient vu les actes alimentés par la Lumière. _Ses_ actes. La Lumière venant des ténèbres.

John se demandait si Finch avait bien compris ce qu'il avait donné aux ténèbres.

Il pensait que oui... Jusqu'à ce que le monstre en lui réapparaisse...

 _"L'affaire risquait de heurter votre sensibilité. Je voulais vous tenir à l'écart."_

...

"Qu'allez vous faire, Mr Reese ?"

"Lui montrer _à quoi ressemble_ un vrai _monstre_."

...

 _"Si vous continuez, je vous tuerai. Personne ne pourra vous protéger. C'est bien compris ?"_

John se demandait s'il avait eu tort. Peut-être que quand ils le regardait tout ce qu'ils voyaient était le monstre. Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison.

 _"Je ne peux pas vous laisser exécuter des gens."_

Quand John entendit ses mots, il comprit immédiatement ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Il connaissait _intimement_ l'horreur impuissante de se sentir responsable de quelque chose parce qu'on n'avait pas pu empêcher quelqu'un d'autre de le faire.

 _"Vous n'êtes pas responsable. C'est mon propre choix."_

Il ne laisserait jamais Carter se sentir responsable des actions du monstre.

Il _aurait pu_ protester contre ses accusations comme quoi il autoriserait le monstre à tuer de sang froid. Au lieu de cela il la protégea.

 _"Il y a des choses que vous ne pouvez pas faire. C'est là que j'interviens."_

Parfois on avait besoin du monstre; un monstre utile, avec des compétences, qui les aidaient à combattre les ténèbres.

Et peut-être que c'était ce qu'il était après tout.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre 5. Merci isatis2013 et Paige0703 pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _"Sortez."_

 _"Pardon ?"_

 _"Laissez l'ordinateur et sortez, Harold. Maintenant."_

Avait-il effrayé Harold ?

Une part de lui l'espérait. Une part de lui voulait que Harold se souvienne simplement de qui il avait engagé. Harold ne serait pas en sécurité s'il devenait trop à l'aise en présence du monstre.

Une part de lui espérait que non. Harold était ce qu'il avait eu de plus proche d'un ami depuis très longtemps et il répugnait à l'idée de perdre cela. De plus il était _redevable_ envers Harold. Redevable plus qu'il ne pourrait _jamais_ le repayer.

Une part de lui ne s'en souciait pas, tout simplement. Jennings était la cible. Sarah avait besoin du monstre. Ça serait simplement plus facile – mieux – _plus sûr_ si Harold ne faisait pas partie de ce qui allait se passer.

oO0Oo

 _"Que comptez-vous faire…?"_

 _"Finch- vous m'avez engagé pour ça. Si ma méthode ne vous plaît pas, engagez quelqu'un d'autre."_

Il avait été en colère – étroitement contrôlé, mais en colère. Il _avait été_ la Colère. Il était en colère contre Jennings, bien sûr – contre les hommes qui cachent ce qu'il sont vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à la maison. S'il le pouvait, il les traqueraient tous. Mais il était aussi en colère contre Finch qui (il le croyait) ne lui faisait pas – à ce moment – confiance.

oO0Oo

Ce n'était pas que Finch _n'avait pas confiance en lui_ pour le cas de Sarah. Finch avait essayé de le tenir à distance parce qu'il _lui faisait confiance_.

Quand son numéro était sorti et que Finch avait réalisé ce que cela signifiait, il avait senti son coeur se serrer pour John. Il savait que ce jour finirait par arriver. Ce genre de numéro sortait avec une régularité révoltante.

Il se souvenait aussi de l'homme qui l'avait bousculé dans un couloir d'hôpital. Il se souvenait d'un homme qui avait peine à survivre; un homme qui avait été sollicité, déchiré et brisé par tout ce en quoi, et tout ceux en qui il avait eu confiance; un homme qui venait juste de perdre la seule chose – _l'unique_ chose qui _comptait_ encore.

Finch se souvenait de ce que cet homme avait fait cette nuit – et comment cette nuit avait affecté John.

Ce n'était pas que Finch _n'avait pas_ confiance en lui, _bien au contraire_. Finch avait _peur_ pour lui – était _inquiet_ pour lui. Cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un avait éprouvé ça que John ne pouvait plus l'identifier.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le chapitre 6. Je l'avais fini il y a quelque temps déjà, mais je ne l'avais pas posté, je m'en suis rendue compte quand j'ai voulu poster le 7. Du coup je posterais le 7 demain :)

Merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture !

* * *

John était surtout en colère contre lui-même. Il s'était permis d'espérer qu'ils lui feraient confiance. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il _n'avait pas le droit_ de s'attendre à cela. Aucune raison d'espérer.

Il le savait.

Ils avaient raison. Il était un monstre et le resterait toujours. Savoir qu'ils avaient vu le monstre ne le blessait pas. C'était vrai et il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps. Mais il y avait une minuscule part de lui qui souhaitait… qui espérait… que l'un d'eux verrait autre chose. Que l'un d'eux prendrait le risque et ferait confiance à un monstre.

" _Je vous demande de me faire confiance."_

" _Parce que vous ferez ce qui est juste ?"_

Qu'est ce qui 'était juste ?'

John était presque certain qu'enterrer Jennings serait _juste_. Ce serait facile à faire pour le monstre. Mais il savait que Carter ne trouverait pas ça juste – pas plus que Finch – et que ce n'était pas ce qu'un 'homme bon' ferait.

A cause de la Lumière, il n'autoriserait pas le monstre à faire ce qui ' _était juste'_ – pas comme il le voyait.

Cette divergence le força à lui dire à la place ' _Parce que je ferais ce qu'il faut faire.'_ Et, alors qu'il partait à toute vitesse dans la nuit, il espéra qu'elle croirait qu'il pouvait encore contrôler le monstre –

Qu'il pouvait encore voir la lueur dans les ténèbres.

oO0Oo

" _Je vous demande de me faire confiance."_

oO0Oo

En roulant la nuit durant et longtemps le jour suivant, il réfléchit: à la fin de son voyage, quand sa mission serait achevée, peut-être qu'il demanderait à son ami Gus de faire savoir à Carter qu'il avait contrôlé le monstre.

C'était important pour lui qu'elle le sache.

oO0Oo

Il était les Ténèbres. Mais il y avait une Lumière.

Juste un éclat de lumière.

Une lueur minuscule.

Mais elle était brillante, intense, alimentée par tout ce qui s'était produit auparavant.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 7. L'avant-dernier chapitre ! Je profite du CDI pour le poster plus tôt^^

Merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture !

* * *

oO0Oo

Finch

oO0Oo

Finch s'inquiétait de ne jamais revoir son ami. Il savait que John pouvait facilement disparaître – même au-delà de l'aptitude de Finch à le localiser. Mais ensuite – le jour suivant, il avait trouvé une trace.

Finch avait déterminé la position de John, et s'était demandé pourquoi il y était autorisé. Il ne pensa pas un seul instant que John avait simplement oublié, ou fait une erreur.

Finch regardait alors qu'il parcourait, presque sans pauses, les 3700 kilomètres séparant New York de Mexico, et comprit que John l'autorisait à voir. A chaque fois qu'il y avait une petite pause pendant le voyage, Finch se mettait au travail. Il trouvait les hôtels bon marché – des hôtels qui facturaient à l'heure parce que c'était le temps pendant lequel John était resté dans chacun d'eux. Il avait lu les rapports de police sur des montées de violence, puis des arrestations dans diverses guerres de la drogue.

Au début, Finch n'avait pas compris quel serait le rôle de la drogue. Était-ce une coïncidence ? Un crime dont John avait été le témoin et s'était senti obligé d'arrêter ? Cela semblait peu quand ça arrivait plus d'une fois.

Finch lut les rapports de police et vit rapidement que les forces de police locales étaient dans une impasse. Ils recherchaient ces dealers de drogue depuis des semaines – parfois des mois – seulement pour les avoir soudainement dans un paquet-cadeau ? Les criminels étaient trouvés, généralement amochés, et en possession de la quantité minimum de drogue pour obtenir une condamnation. Le reste de la cocaïne avait disparu.

Finch n'arrivait pas à imaginer un objectif pour lequel John aurait besoin de grandes quantités de stupéfiants.

Il devint particulièrement inquiet quand, dans une ville relativement petite au sud du Texas, un médecin légiste brillante trouva du sang qui n'appartenait pas à un des criminels sur une de ces scènes de crime. Elle ne pouvait pas situer l'ADN, mais Finch le pouvait. John avait été blessé. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir à quel point.

Finch s'inquiétait. Son ami était éveillé depuis plus de 48 heures, et elles n'étaient pas reposantes. C'était des heures qu'il avait passé à chercher Sarah et à se battre avec Jennings. C'était des heures épuisantes passées à rouler sans fin, ne s'arrêtant que pour s'occuper de dealers de drogue, dont l'un avait réussi à le blesser. Mais John était retourné dans sa voiture et avait continué vers le sud.

Il ne s'était plus arrêté jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint le pénitencier de Torreón, et c'est à ce moment-là que Finch comprit.

Il se demanda, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant, comment un homme qui avait vu tant de mal, participé à tant de mal, qui avait été trahi, avait perdu ceux qu'il aimait, connu de telles ténèbres... Comment John pouvait-il encore voir le bien dans le monde - encore _contribuer_ au bien dans le monde ?

Il savait depuis le début qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment capable de compatir avec John. Il ne pourrait jamais vraiment saisir tout ce que cet homme avait traversé - souffert - fait. Mais il comprenait John bien mieux que ce dernier le soupçonnait. Ils avaient bien plus en commun que John ne le pensait et Finch espérait qu'il resterait dans l'ignorance.

Il savait que sauver Sarah serait dur pour John – mais il n'avait pas anticipé jusqu'où irait John pour mener cela à bien. Il réalisait maintenant que rien n'aurait pu empêcher John d'atteindre Sarah à temps. " _Laissez l'ordinateur et sortez, Harold. Maintenant."_ Rien n'empêcherait John de s'assurer que Jennings ne ferait plus jamais de mal à personne. " _Il a eu sa chance… Il ne l'a pas prise."_

oO0Oo

Quand il vit le petit point rouge représentant John s'arrêter à l'extérieur du pénitencier, Finch ferma les yeux, puis fixa ses mains.

Jennings n'aurait pas pu être arrêté par les habituelles méthodes légales de la police de New York. Mais John ne l'aurait pas simplement tué non plus. Comment arrête-t-on un homme comme Jennings ? En l'incarcérant dans une prison mexicaine isolée, avec assez de drogue pour l'y garder pendant de nombreuses années.

Finch avait l'impression d'être reconnu coupable. Aurait-il pu faire plus pour soutenir John ? Pouvait-il faire quelque chose maintenant ?

oO0Oo

Après le pénitencier, la piste de John s'était brusquement refroidie. Finch ne le trouvait pas. Pendant des jours il s'occupa des numéros du mieux qu'il pouvait en étant seul, parfois avec l'aide de leurs lieutenants. Il se demandait si John reviendrait jamais et s'inquiétait. Il ne savait pas à quel point les blessures de John étaient sérieuses. Il chercha les alias de John, et John Does, dans chaque hôpital entre New York et Torreón. Puis il chercha dans chaque morgue. Il n'y avait aucun signe de John. Mais là encore, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il y en ait.

Six jours plus tard, le téléphone de John devint soudain actif. Les doigts de Finch, occupés à taper, s'arrêtèrent quand l'application qu'il avait créée pour le surveiller le repéra enfin. Ici. À New York. Près de Queensbridge Park.

John était revenu.

Totalement soulagé, il ferma les yeux un moment. Puis il prit son manteau et partit rejoindre son employé entêté.

oO0Oo

Il se tourna et regarda John de près alors qu'il s'approchait du banc dans le parc. Il cherchait à voir s'il boitait – n'importe quel signe indiquant que la santé de John n'était pas telle qu'elle devrait être. Il ne savait pas à quel point son ami avait été blessé.

Et il ne le saurait jamais.

" _Je commençais à me demander si j'aurais de vos nouvelles. "_

" _J'étais occupé ailleurs."_

 _..._

" _Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit pour Sarah."_

" _Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi vous avez eu tort."_

oO0Oo


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews ! (n'hésitez pas à envoyer un petit mot à PapayaK si ça vous a plu !^^)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

" _Je vois qu'au fond, vous êtes quelqu'un de bon… Vous êtes un homme bon." (Andrew Benton)_

 _"Bon ? Il y a longtemps que j'ai perdu cette partie de moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir la retrouver. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ait de l'importance. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. C'est peut-être à moi de faire ce que quelqu'un de bon ne peut pas faire."_

oO0Oo

" _À la fin, on est toujours seul._

 _Et personne ne vient nous sauver."_

John avait vécu selon ce précepte pendant de nombreuses années.

Il dictait ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses actions.

Il rendait les choses plus faciles à la fin.

oO0Oo

John n'avait pas besoin qu'ils comprennent. (Ils comprenaient - du moins autant qu'ils pouvaient.)

Il n'avait pas besoin de leur confiance. (Ils lui confiaient leurs _vies_ même.)

Il était devenu autonome. (Il n'avait pas à l'être – plus maintenant.)

Et s'il n'était pas exactement enchanté de qui il était – il l'avait accepté, au moins.

oO0Oo

Harold lui avait donné une lumière.

John tenait l'allumette – l'éclat de Lumière.

Et il la laissait brûler.

oO0Oo

" _Qu'allez-vous faire ?"_

" _M'arranger pour que vous n'ayez plus jamais peur. "_

oO0Oo

FIN


End file.
